In Crowd
by Coachgirl18
Summary: This just in, a mysterious new girl has arrived on the Upper East Side. Of course she's gorgeous and wealthy or no one would be talking about her. Word is that S just might know who she is. Please do tell, S, the anticipation is killing us all
1. A Reunion?

h2 class="story_title" style="font-size: 1.6em; margin: 15px 0px 8px; font-family: Arvo, 'Times New Roman', serif; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-color: #eeeeee; padding-bottom: 4px; text-align: center; z-index: 10; color: #333333;"A Reunion?/h2  
div id="restxt" style="color: #333333; font-family: 'lucida grande', tahoma, verdana, arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px;"  
div id="rescontent" style="word-wrap: break-word;"  
div id="story_text" class="story_text" style="border: 0px; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; padding: 8px 8px 18px; line-height: 1.7em; margin-bottom: 0px; margin-left: 80px; margin-right: 80px;"  
p style="line-height: 1.7em;" It's been approximately two months since Serena van der Woodsen has come back to New York to play with her fellow beautiful rich friends. She's made up with Blair and is even keeping her distance from Nate like the saint she is. Maybe that's why her life is kind of boring between keeping her grades up and forming a stronger bond with Blair. The latter was much more fun since it occasionally included vodka shots, Bendels, and the Met. It was almost like Serena never left or slept with Nate. br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / Serena was studying for her English test when her phone began ringing incessantly from its perch on her nightstand. She rolled her eyes and focused on studying Poe and Hawthorne. br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / "Poe was darker while Hawthorne was a bit more lighthearted and gained inspiration from European folklore," Serena muttered. br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / Her phone began buzzing, which meant it was blowing up with texts and Serena just couldn't ignore those, right? br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / She slipped her notebook off her slender pale legs and grabbed her phone. br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / em style="line-height: 1.7em;"Did you see Gossip Girl's last post?! br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / Who is she? br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / You need 2 check GG. br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / /emSerena's heart paused for a moment. Gossip Girl was making her-and her friend's-life hell with her anonymous posts outing them on every single thing they ever did. Partly, Serena couldn't blame Gossip Girl because all the young Upper East Siders were cool and there were too many stories not to share. So, what was so important that everyone was buzzing about? /p  
p style="line-height: 1.7em;" Serena grabbed her laptop and went to Gossip Girl's page. On it was a picture of a girl wearing those huge Chloé sunglasses with purple lenses that Serena had drooled over when she saw them in em style="line-height: 1.7em;"Vogue. /emThe girl had dark brown skin and black-to-the-point-it-was-basically-purple hair framing her face. Her lips looked like they had been stung by bees but they fit her face perfectly. The girl was gorgeous and perfect for the Upper East Side. The title above it was New It Girl? br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / Serena continued reading the article. /p  
p style="line-height: 1.7em; margin-left: 40px;" This just in, another beauty has stepped off a train in Grand Central. The only thing is that no one knows who she is. I've heard everything from pornstar to Derrick Rose's not-so-secret baby mama. Whoever she is, she's got everyone talking. An insider named zoexox33 was so kind to inform me that the new girl lives in an amazing townhouse on Madison. It's kind of stalker-esque but still help zoexox33. Another thing I heard is that S just might know her. Please S, tell us who she is, we're just dying. br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / You know you love me, br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / Gossip Girl /p  
p style="line-height: 1.7em;"br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / Serena closed her laptop and bit her bottom lip. The girl in the picture did look familiar but she couldn't really tell with the big glasses and wind blown hair. There was a good chance she'd be attending Constance anyway so she could just run into her there. br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / "Serena, there's someone here to see you!" Mrs. van der Woodsen called. br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / "Coming!" Serena hopped to her feet and rushed out the door, pausing for a split second just to straighten out her black BCBG cashmere sweater that she wore over navy leggings. br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / She ran down the hallway in her penthouse only pausing to walk just as she got to the doorway. Lily van der Woodsen was standing in front of the girl so Serena couldn't really see her. br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / "Well, it's a pleasure to have you back," Mrs. can der Woodsen said. br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / "It's a pleasure to be back." The voice was lilting and had a type of Madonna accent except this one's was real. br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / Serena didn't recognize it at all but approached her mother. Mrs. can der Woodsen turned and smiled at Serena in honest delight, as if she wasn't expected to arrive. br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / "Oh, Serena, finally, look who's here." br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / Serena was ushered by her mom's muscular bony arm foward and her eyes widened as she took in the girl's appearance. She was tall-about 5'10"-and slender in a VS Angel type of way. She could model if she wanted to. She wore a steel gray Alexander Wang sweater that had sexy but classy cuts on the side and a black leather micro mini skirt with black tights. Her Chloé glasses were pushed on the top of her head, revealing her striking ice blue style="line-height: 1.7em;" / "Oriana Jordan?" Serena asked. br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / Oriana grinned. "It's great to see you again." /p  
/div  
/div  
/div 


	2. Playing Catch Up is Better with Alcohol

Mrs. van der Woodsen smiled as if she were pleased with herself. "Well, I'll leave you two girls alone to catch up." She turned on her heel and walked back to her room.  
Oriana arched her perfectly tweezed eyebrow. "Are you gonna just stand there or give me a hug?"  
Serena smiled and stretched her arms out and embraced Oriana with a giggle. When she pulled away, Oriana's sweet scent remained in her nose.  
"You still wear YSL Paris?" Serena asked.  
"Awww, you memorized the way I smell." Oriana touched her hand over her heart and gave Serena a mock touched face. "If only you were a dog, then you could follow my trail if I was kidnapped of something."  
Serena laughed and slightly slapped Oriana's arm. "Shut up." Serena closed the door behind Oriana. "So, what brings you back?"  
"Well, you can only travel the world for so long before you get homesick and New York has always been home." Oriana looked around the penthouse. "It's like nothing ever changed."  
"We should go out! I know this place by the Plaza that's amazing!" Serena said.  
"I wasn't really planning on going out with you or anyone today but I won't mind playing catch up," Oriana said.  
Serena couldn't hide her smile any longer. She was just glad that Oriana was back. "Cool." Serena led Oriana back to her room and was thankful that Patricia, the maid, had cleaned up behind her.  
Oriana slipped off her Donna Karan trench coat and set it on Serena's desk chair. "I love your room, mine's pathetic in compare."  
Serena sat on her bed. "No, it can't be." Serena secretly loved that she had something better than Oriana.  
"Well, considering that I haven't been in the city for years, it's kind of terrible. I mean, Hello Kitty is everywhere." Oriana dropped her glasses in her orange Prada tote and sat across from Serena on the bed.  
"That is pretty awful."  
Oriana grabbed Serena's notebook. "Oh my gosh, you were studying, I'm shocked."  
Serena rolled her eyes. "I was never that bad."  
Oriana arched her eyebrow. "Please, you used to forge your mom's signature to get out of class because you didn't study for tests and then you'd flirt with some nerd to get him to take it for you."  
"Well, I'm a new woman but I can take a break for an old friend."  
"I'm glad I have that honor and to make it even better." Oriana fished a bottle of Jack from her tote.  
Serena's eyes bugged out playfully. Her parents never cared that Serena would drink but she couldn't get too drunk to the point where she wouldn't even know who Poe was.  
Oriana smiled and handed Serena the lid and poured some in. "Bottoms up."  
Serena titled her head back and took the shot, enjoying how the warm liquid left a slight burn in her throat.  
"So, how did you do school if you were traveling twenty-four seven?" Serena asked.  
"That's the first question you have for me?" Oriana said mockingly. Then, she crossed one slender leg over the other. "My parents hired a gorgeous tutor to teach me everything so that I can keep up."  
"Tell me about him."  
"He was about six three, in shape, brown eyes to die for. Plus, he was a super genius or something but everything he said made so much sense that I got straight A's."  
"No way!"  
Oriana nodded. "It's too bad that he thought that I was too young for him. I could teach him a thing or two."  
Serena laughed and Oriana smiled. "You would go after the teacher!"  
"The hot twenty something ones!" Oriana took a swig of the bottle. "So, who's heart have you broken lately?"  
Serena's expression faltered as she thought about Nate. He was absolutely heartbroken over the fact that Serena was refusing to speak with him-bows before bros, right?-to keep her friendship with Blair.  
"No one's; I actually have a boyfriend," Serena said.  
"Share." Oriana refilled Serena's "cup".  
"His name's Dan Humphrey and he goes to St. Jude's. He lives in Brooklyn and he wants to be a writer."  
Serena cringed, waiting for Oriana to say something about crude about Dan being from Brooklyn and not Manhattan, like everyone else in her circle.  
"Brooklyn boys are so artsy. I wish I had one." Oriana twiddled with the bottle. "All we have here are a bunch of trust fund babies who'll probably kill themselves if the market crashes."  
Serena breathed a sigh of relief. Of course Oriana wouldn't really care about Dan's background, even though her parents probably would. Serena could really let loose around Oriana because Oriana didn't truly care. It was great to have her back.  
"Did you get a boyfriend at any time you were gone?"  
Oriana snorted but it was still kind of alluring. "I was with so many guys I can't remember all of their names."  
Oriana probably left broken hearts all over the eastern seaboard, promising to write or call but never doing either.  
"Do you think you'll ever just settle down with one guy?" Serena sipped from the cap.  
Oriana shook her head and gazed out Serena's window, her blue eyes suddenly dreamy. "How could I when there are so many fish in the sea?" She turned back to Serena. "Now let me tell you about all the wild parties I went to."  
Serena allowed Oriana to enchant her with tales of incredibly good-looking boys and parties that usually ended up in several arrests that Oriana had managed to slip away from.  
By the time Oriana left, both girls were buzzed and giggly.  
"It was great seeing you again, Oriana," Serena said.  
"You too," Oriana agreed. "But I will take you up on that offer about your place Saturday."  
Oriana flipped her sunglasses down, ignoring the fact that it was now ten thirty at night.  
"Where are you going to school now?"  
Oriana shrugged. "Some place called Consistent or something. All I know is that it's an all-girls school." Oriana gagged playfully.  
Serena raised her eyebrows. "You mean Constance?"  
Oriana nodded. "Yeah, that's it."  
"I go there," Serena said.  
Oriana smiled mysteriously. "Well today is just getting better and better. I'll definitely see you tomorrow."  
"Cool."  
Serena watched Oriana disappear down the hallway and once she got on the elevator, Serena closed the door.  
She and Oriana would be attending the same school. She could introduce Oriana to Blair and they could become friends too. The three of them could go shopping together and make St. Jude's boys fall head over heels in love with them. Serena smiled.  
Everything was going to be perfect.


	3. There is No Such Thing as It Girls

h2 class="story_title" style="font-size: 1.6em; margin: 15px 0px 8px; font-family: Arvo, 'Times New Roman', serif; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-color: #eeeeee; padding-bottom: 4px; text-align: center; z-index: 10; color: #333333;"There is No Such Thing as It Girls/h2  
div id="restxt" style="color: #333333; font-family: 'lucida grande', tahoma, verdana, arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px;"  
div id="rescontent" style="word-wrap: break-word;"  
div id="story_text" class="story_text" style="border: 0px; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; padding: 8px 8px 18px; line-height: 1.7em; margin-bottom: 0px; margin-left: 80px; margin-right: 80px;"  
p style="line-height: 1.7em;" It was Monday morning, the day that all the Upper East Siders that caused so much trouble over the weekend shook off their hangovers and walks of shame and got dressed in their uniforms to head over to their exclusive private high schools. As everyone important in Manhattan knew, all the girls who were worth watching went to Constance Billard, an all-girls school with a population of seven hundred. It was pretty small but only few could afford the tuition and Blair Waldorf was one of the few. br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / She sat on the front steps of the Met, eating a meager breakfast of egg whites and spinach. She was still nervous about sleeping with Nate since it was her first time and he would be no doubt comparing her to the blonde vixen that was Serena van der Woodsen the entire time. Blair had to be in the best shape possible for when she was naked in front of him for the second time. br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / Second is the best, right?br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / Well, if that saying was true than everyone would have been worshipping Blair from the start. Blair got compared to Serena on a daily basis, especially by Mrs. Waldorf. Blair was nowhere as tall, skinny, or captivating like Serena was but she had her own charm. She was smart, a leader, and her petite figure always helped her attract boys. But Blair could take no chances with Nate so she would stick to her meager diet and continue with her intense tennis practices. br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / "I love your shoes, who are they?" Kati asked as she pulled one of her thick dark tendrils away from her face. br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / Blair stared down at her brand new red leather ballet flats. "Tod's." br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / "I love them," Isabel chimed in. br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / Kati and Isabel were Serena's replacements after she disappeared to boarding school. Both girls had access to whatever they wanted but they were happy being Blair's minions. br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / "Thanks." Blair moved a glossy strand of long brown hair from her face as she continued eating. br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / "Blair!" Serena called. br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / She jogged up the steps, her knee-length maroon pencil skirt practically inhibiting her from moving. Since Serena had returned to Constance when the new uniforms were made, she had to wear that instead of the navy blue wool skirts that Blair and her friends wore. br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / Blair smiled easily. "Hey, S." br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / "Nice hair," Kati said. br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / "Thanks." Serena sat next to Blair. "What's that?" br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / "Breakfast." Blair tensed up only slightly. Serena was her friend now, not her enemy. br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / Serena scrunched her button nose in disgust. "For a rabbit, maybe. How about we get pancakes instead?"br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / The thought of a short stack drizzled in Canadian maple syrup and smeared with butter made Blair's mouth water but she had to stay strong. br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / "I'd rather not consume my daily calories in one meal," Blair said. br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / Serena shrugged. "Suit yourself." br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / "Did you hear about the girl on Gossip Girl?" Isabel asked. br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / "I heard she was an escapee in a Hungarian sex trafficking ring," Kati offered. br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / "I heard that she's a supermodel fresh out of Paris," Isabel said. br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / As Kati and Isabel swapped stories, Blair couldn't help but listen in. She was curious about the new girl Gossip Girl posted about but not to the point where she would actually admit it. br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / Serena smiled. "Actually, I wanted to talk about that with you, Blair." br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / Blair pursed her lips together and looked at Serena. Her big blue eyes were full of wonder and excitement. Blair just knew that Serena had something on the new girl but she didn't want to hear about it at exactly that moment. br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / "We should go now, we'll be late for hymnals." br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / Blair led her friends down the steps and tossed her remaining breakfast in the trash can. They joined the rest of the female student body in the chapel, making sure to sit in the very back where all the popular girls resided. The chapel was dark and kind of depressing. br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / Mrs. McLean stood at the podium, dressed in a black Calvin Klein business suit. She was the headmistress of Constance. Everyone slowly began to quiet down. br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / "I hope you all had a lovely weekend but now it's time to get back to business. Please open your hymnals to page forty-five." br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / All the girls reached into the pockets of the row in front of them and opened the ancient-looking hymnal book. Mrs. Weeds, the frizzy-haired music teacher, began banging on the piano on the stage. br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / em style="line-height: 1.7em;" "Si-ilent night, holy night. All is calm, all is bright. Round yon' vir-irgin, mother and child. Sleep in heavenly, pee-ace!" /embr style="line-height: 1.7em;" / Serena could barely focus on the words as she scanned the room for Oriana. She wouldn't lie about coming to school, right? Her parents would never let her skip the first day, no matter what lie she would make up. br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / em style="line-height: 1.7em;" "Slee-eeep in heavenly peace!" /embr style="line-height: 1.7em;" / "Now, let us all have a moment of silence for the Native Americans who were slaughtered during the founding of this country." br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / The chapel was silent for the most part. Blair and her friends were whispering about some party and Serena couldn't bring herself to even participate. br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / Suddenly, the doors to the chapel swung open and Oriana rushed in. Her hair was in a low messy ponytail that her hair was slowly coming out of and her brilliant blue eyes bright. Her expression was smug as if she was proud that she was late on her first day. All the Constance girls stared at her in awe. She, like Serena, was wearing the new maroon uniform and was making it work as well. Her white Theory oxford was pressed and hugged the curves on her waist and the black stacked heel Tory Burch ankle boots on her feet accentuated her toned legs and calves. br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / "Would you like to introduce yourself?" Mrs. M said condescendingly. br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / Blair watched the new girl smile and step to the center, right below Mrs. M. br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / "Hey, I'm Oriana Jordan and I'm the new junior. I hope we can all coexist together." Oriana clasped her hands together and gestured with mock-sincerity. br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / Serena clasped her hand over her mouth to keep herself from laughing while everyone else just stared at Oriana in either shock or style="line-height: 1.7em;" / "Very nice, Miss Jordan, now please find a seat." br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / Instead of scouring the chapel for a seat with some upperclassmen, Oriana opted to plop into the seat next to Jenny Humphrey, the blonde sophomore who idolized Serena. br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / Jenny's eyes widened as the beautiful new girl sat next to her in the throng of sophomores. Jenny was so honored to have someone who looked like Oriana sitting next to her lowly Brooklynite self. br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / Oriana plopped her oversized Louis Vuitton messenger bag next to her chic boots and looked up at Jenny. "I hope you weren't saving this seat for anyone." br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / Jenny shook her head. "Nope, it's all yours. I'm Jenny, by the way." br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / "Oriana." br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / Oriana crossed her ankles and folded her hands in her lap like a lady. Jenny took mental notes on Oriana's actions and wondered that if she combined Serena and Oriana's gestures that maybe just maybe, she could be as cool as them. br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / Blair practically glared a hole in Oriana's perfect head. She was like Serena 2.0 except not as sugary sweet nice and more tart. Blair wondered where Oriana blew in from anyway. br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / "Look at her hair, she looks like she just got out of bed," Kati Salmon whispered to Rain Hoffstetter. br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / "Who's bed?" Rain shot back. br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / They all snickered and Serena leaned towards Blair's ear. br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / "I was going to introduce her to you," Serena said. "I didn't know she was going to be this late, though." br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / "You two are friends?" Blair asked with minimal edge to her voice. br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / "Yeah. But you can meet her at lunch." br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / Blair's mouth moved into a thin, straight line. "Great." br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / "Watch it!" Oriana snapped as yet another girl rammed into her. br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / She was fortunate that she had such a strong grip on her books or else these girls would have stomped all over them in their Sam Edelman flats and chunky Chanel heels. Oriana huffed and blew another piece of her dark hair that had escaped from her ponytail. If only Giselda had woken Oriana at the time she had requested.  
Mr. and Mrs. Jordan had hired a Swedish maid who spoke a little English but a whole lot of her native tongue to keep Oriana sharp on the language. Too bad Oriana didn't know how to say "seven thirty" perfectly because if it hadn't been for her own body clock, Oriana probably would have slept through the entire school day. So, Oriana looked as disheveled as humanly possible since she needed at least an hour to look as presentable as her mother would've liked. But Oriana decided that messy bed head was back and that she was going to rock it with her upmost ability. br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / Oriana paused in front of Mr. Morris' classroom. He was her AP American Lit teacher and from what Oriana heard, he was one of the worst teachers to have. If only Tommy the Sexy Tutor hadn't brought Oriana's IQ to be almost equal to his or she wouldn't be stuck with AP everything. br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / Oriana walked into the room and chose the seat that was just off the center. About ten of the twelve students were there so she had made good timing. Oriana plopped down in her seat and massaged her left shoulder. br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / She might just need to slip out for a smoke before school ended. br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / The bell rang as some nerdy girl with thick black glasses walked in and Mr. Morris, a wiry guy with graying blonde hair, closed the door. He wore a brown sweater vest and khaki pants, reminding Oriana of Mr. Rogers. br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / "Today, we will be taking a test on the different writers and famous works created during the Civil War. Now, which one of you is Oriana Jordan?" Mr. Morris asked. br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / Oriana felt all eyes on her as she shot him a two-finger salute. "That's me." br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / Mr. Morris looked at Oriana, unamused. "Ah, so you are the new student." br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / "Yup." br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / "Are you familiar with the works and writers of the Civil War times?" br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / "Loosely." br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / "Then I will give you the test but only to see how much you will need to catch up." br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / Oriana nodded and grabbed a Montblanc pen from her bubbly red Marc Jacobs makeup bag that she used as a pencil case. A fake test would be a breeze. br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / "Phones off and face down on the desk and absolutely no talking." br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / Mr. Morris began passing out the test and when he reached Oriana, she caught the scent of mint and mothballs. br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / "Gross," she muttered. br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / Oriana scribbled her name on the top of the test and scanned the multiple choice. She knew who Walt Whitman and Emily Dickinson were and what they wrote but who was Ambrose Bierce? Tommy never told her about him. Oriana didn't swear it and just filled out the multiple choice she knew and that's what she did for the rest of the test until she got to the essay. She had to select her favorite work and explain why it was her favorite work. br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / The Gettysburg Address was a written work-technically-so why not write about that and be patriotic? br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / Once Oriana finished BS-ing her essay, she turned in the test and observed that she was the first one done. Oriana smiled to herself, satisfied that she was the first person done. Since she had nothing to do but stare at the eggshell colored wall or the dandruff on the girl's hair in front of her (gross), Oriana reached into her messenger bag and pulled out her BlackBerry Bold. She began went into contacts and decided to text Serena. Maybe she was as bored as Oriana was. Just before Oriana could begin typing her message, subtle laughter rang in her ears. br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / "She had a baby but gave it up for adoption. He's somewhere in Mexico," some girl whispered. br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / "With some Catholic nuns too." br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / "No, that was her twin sister, em style="line-height: 1.7em;"Ariana. /emOriana was in Dubai, partying with Rihanna," someone else said. br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / "Do you have photographic evidence?" br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / "It used to be all over MySpace but they took it down." br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / "Sure." br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / Oriana's ears began to itch, like they always did when someone was talking about her. So, these girls had nothing better to do than spread rumors? And who had come up with the idea that Oriana had a twin sister when she was a happy only child? But who was Oriana to ruin everyone's good fun? She wanted to see where this all would go. br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / At lunch, Blair, Kati, Isabel, and Serena sat in the back corner with their trays of edible, healthy lunches. All the other girls simply skidded by and glanced at them from their own tables. However, Constance royalty paid no attention to them as they continued their own style="line-height: 1.7em;" / "My mother's throwing another dinner party," Blair said as she speared a bright red cherry tomato in her salad. "It's like she's proud she's dating Cyrus or something." br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / Cyrus Rose, the one man that Blair despised more than, well, any man. He was balding and so trashy that Blair could not understand why her mother would be interested in men. She guessed after being gilted by Mr. Waldorf's coming out, Mrs. Waldorf would go for anyone with a good status and nice personality. br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / "Well, she's happy isn't she?" Serena asked as she dipped into her yogurt. br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / Blair shrugged. "I guess. Either way, you're all invited." br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / "When is it?" Kati asked. br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / "Friday night at eight. Please come, I need people to keep me sane." br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / Serena grabbed Blair's hand. "Don't worry, we'll be there." br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / "Yeah," Isabel echoed. br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / Blair smiled appreciatively at Serena. It was things like this that made Blair actually forgive her. Of course, Serena was still banned from ever speaking to Nate again and vice versa but nonetheless, they were BFFs again. br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / Serena looked up and her expression brightened and she released Blair's hand and began waving. "Oriana, over here!"br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / Blair tensed up but managed to smile as Oriana took the empty seat next to Serena and set her tray in front of her. Blair was shocked. Oriana had selected a cheeseburger, fries, and a Diet Coke from the cafeteria. It was as if she'd avoided the organic section on purpose. If she ate like this all the time then how could Oriana still say so thin? br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / "Guys, this is my friend, Oriana," Serena said. br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / "Hi," Kati and Isabel style="line-height: 1.7em;" / "Wow, are you twins?" Oriana asked as she squirted mustard onto her cheeseburger. br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / Kati and Isabel smiled giddily. br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / "This is Kati Farkas and Isabel Coates," Serena said. br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / Oriana nodded to them. br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / "And this is Blair Waldorf, my best friend forever." Serena smiled widely and Blair smoothed out her skirt and held her hand out. br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / "Nice to meet you," Blair said. br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / Oriana wiped her hands on a napkin before shaking Blair's hand. "Same here." br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / Oriana pulled away and began eating. br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / "So, how do you two know each other?" Blair asked calmly. br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / "We went to Hanover together. Oriana lived down the hall from me and we used to hang out all the time. We both went around the world but Oriana went to much cooler places than I did. I got kicked out but she just left," Serena explained. br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / Oriana gulped down the bite of cheeseburger she took. "The things we've done." Oriana shook her and head and shared a look with Serena as if they had so many inside jokes that they couldn't even begin to style="line-height: 1.7em;" / "Like what?" Kati asked. br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / "Well, there was a time that we had a keggar on the roof of the dorm," Oriana said. br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / Serena laughed. "I remember that! One of the boys got so drunk that he accidentally pushed the keggar off the roof." br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / "And it almost landed on the headmaster." Oriana shook her head as she began eating her fries. br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / Blair glanced at Kati and Isabel. They were already enraptured by Oriana. How long would it take before all of Manhattan felt the same? br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / Blair turned to Oriana. "I know a place on Eighty-third that sells contacts that look like yours." br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / Oriana raised her eyebrows before answering. "Cool but I don't ever have to take mine out since I was born with them." br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / "Really?" Kati asked. br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / Blair rolled her eyes and continued eating her salad. br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / Oriana nodded. "My dad's from Zimbabwe and some people there have really blue eyes and he's one of them." br style="line-height:  
1.7em;" / "What does your dad do?" Isabel asked. br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / "He's a producer. He used to be big in the Warner Brothers but then he got his own company." br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / Blair's eyes widened. "Your dad is Chiumbu Jordan?" br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / "Yeah. We went around the world for his job. He was doing a documentary on different kinds of life all around the world and my mom and I just went along for the ride." Oriana took a sip of her Diet Coke. "Watching him work is a whole lot more fun than running with him. He makes me run with him four mornings a week and he's been in the marathon almost every year." br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / So that explained why Oriana wasn't a size fourteen but Blair still didn't like her. Oriana was mysterious and pretty and she drew people to her like a moth to a flame. Blair had just finished battling Serena for the top spot in her social ladder and she wasn't about to let some new girl come in and steal it from her, no matter how mysterious and cool she was./p  
/div  
/div  
/div 


	4. O N ?

h2 class="story_title" style="font-size: 1.6em; margin: 15px 0px 8px; font-family: Arvo, 'Times New Roman', serif; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-color: #eeeeee; padding-bottom: 4px; text-align: center; z-index: 10; color: #333333;"O+N=?/h2  
div id="restxt" style="color: #333333; font-family: 'lucida grande', tahoma, verdana, arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px;"  
div id="rescontent" style="word-wrap: break-word;"  
div id="story_text" class="story_text" style="border: 0px; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; padding: 8px 8px 18px; line-height: 1.7em; margin-bottom: 0px; margin-left: 80px; margin-right: 80px;"  
p style="line-height: 1.7em;" Nate Archibald was among the Waspoids in the Field where the St. Jude boys and a few Constance girls would escape from class and light up a few joints. It was never a big issue since the teachers were blissfully unaware of their intoxication. Nate was getting high as an attempt to get away from his problems. Blair was finally ready to do it again but only if he kept his distance from Serena. He would do his best since he loved Blair but there was something about Serena that kept him coming back. So what better option did he have than to hang out in Sheep Meadow in Central Park with the other Waspoids. br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / "Did you hear about the new girl?" Jeremy asked before passing the joint to Anthony Dern. br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / "At Constance? Yeah," Anthony said, taking a drag. "Apparently, she and Rihanna got dirty in Dubai or something." br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / "I would've killed to see that," Charlie said. br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / "I heard that she had a thing with Brad Pitt," Anthony offered. "I mean, he's kind of old but it's still impressive." br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / "This girl must be hot if Brad cheated on Angelina with her." Charlie took the joint from Anthony and took a drag. "I'll be her shoulder to cry on." br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / Nate rolled his eyes but still remained in tuned to the conversation. "Do you even know her name?" br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / "Ariana?" Jeremy guessed. br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / "No, stupid! It's Adriana!" br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / "I think it starts with another letter," Charlie breathed. br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / Nate didn't really care about this new girl. He cared about Blair and Serena. They were friends again so why couldn't he be friends with Serena? Charlie passed the joint to him and Nate took a hint. br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / "Are you a fan of sharing?" A lilting feminine voice asked. br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / Nate slowly sat up but nearly fell back down at the beauty approaching him. The girl was tall and dark-skinned. Her hair was nearly all the way out of its ponytail and she didn't seem to care. The orange, yellow, and red leaves of the surrounding trees blew around her, making her look like some sort of worldly wild girl who had seen everything. The kicker was her eyes though. They were big and so blue that they looked clear. They looked so filled with mysteries and secrets. br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / "Depends who's asking," Nate said, finally getting a grip on himself. br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / The girl tossed her Louis Vuitton aside and sat down next to Nate with her legs crossed. Her head hung back lazily as she soaked in more sun. br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / "I'd like to remain anonymous. The teachers don't need to know that I enjoy an occasional joint just yet," the girl said. br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / Jeremy mouthed to Anthony, "This is the girl!" br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / Charlie simply stared in awe of her. br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / "Your secrets safe with us," Jeremy said, siding up to her. "I'm Jeremy." br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / "Cute." br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / "I'm Charlie," he added quickly."br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / "Sweet." br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / "I'm Anthony." br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / "Adorable." br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / Charlie punched Anthony's arm. "You hear that, man? You're adorable." br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / Charlie and Jeremy immediately burst into laughter and Nate smiled a little. The girl aimed her brilliant eyes at him. br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / "Do you have a name?" br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / "Nate." br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / The girl nodded thoughtfully. "I like it, it fits you." She gestured to the joint. "Are you gonna share or not?" br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / Nate took a hit off the joint and handed it to her. The girl twiddled with it between her fingers. br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / "I hope my lipstick doesn't get on it." The girl lifted it to her red lips when Anthony stopped her. br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / "Please, don't." br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / Charlie and Jeremy punched him in the arm at which he shrugged. The girl turned back to Nate. br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / "It's okay, I know how to shotgun." She eyed Nate and he wondered if she could hear how hard his heart was beating. br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / No one had made him feel this way since Serena and even she didn't captivate the guys like this girl did. br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / Nate took the joint from the girl and took a long drag but instead of inhaling all of it, he leaned over the girl who opened her mouth into a perfect O shape. He blew a stream in and the girl inhaled it perfectly. There was so much heat between them that Nate was shocked that he wasn't trying to rip her clothes off and take her right in the middle of Central Park. But there was Blair and she would be livid if Nate cheated on her with a girl that neither of them knew. br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / Charlie, Anthony, and Jeremy stared open-mouthed at Nate and the girl. The girl exhaled a little and relaxed into the grass. br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / "Thanks," she breathed. br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / "No problem." Nate handed Anthony the joint. "How do you like Constance so far?" br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / "It's all right, I guess. I wouldn't mind having it be co-ed one day. All girls means all drama all the time." br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / Nate snorted. He could definitely relate with everything that was going on between Blair and Serena he was just so fortunate to be between them. They were both pretty but Nate wanted someone with less drama going on in their lives. br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / "That sounds terrible," Charlie said. br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / "It is." The girl looked at him in the eye. "Some girl spread a rumor about how I did a threesome with Dicaprio and his model girlfriend." br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / "Did you?" Anthony teased only partly. br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / The girl smirked, her eyes sparkling. "I better get back to class." She hopped to her feet and grabbed her stuff. "It was nice meeting you boys." She stared at Nate. br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / "Same here," Nate drawled. br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / The girl smiled a little before flouncing away, her loose hair bouncing against her back as she strolled. br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / Nate wanted her. br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / span style="line-height: 1.7em; font-size: 12pt;" /spanspan style="line-height: 1.7em; text-decoration: underline;"span style="line-height: 1.7em; font-size: 12pt;"Gossip Girl /span/spanbr style="line-height: 1.7em;" /span style="line-height: 1.7em; font-size: 12pt;" /spanI'm a huge fan of Waspoids myself and have enjoyed a joint or two with them, but never have I shot gunned off one of them (not that I don't know how). It seems that the newest face on the Upper East Side enjoys flirting with danger since she shot gunned off our own N in Sheep Meadow for everyone to see! A, C, and J were only a few of the witnesses but they were stunned by her too. Now, for all of you dying to know about the new girl, let's call her O, I have found out a few things about her thanks to the girls at Constance. O is the daughter of the big-time producer/director who won a Oscar two years ago on that movie about African sex slavery. Her mom is a former big time model turned socialite. That explains why that gorgeous woman basically lives in Barney's. Anyway, O and S know each other because they went to boarding school together. They hung out, went to parties, and caused insane trouble. Plus, they both practically traveled the world (S for vacation, O for her dad's job). So, why is O here? We're all dying to know. br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / span style="line-height: 1.7em; font-size: 12pt;"Sightingsbr style="line-height: 1.7em;" / /spanbr style="line-height: 1.7em;" / B and S having cigarettes right outside of Constance. Pretty risky but what's life without a little risk? C flirting with a few big breasted Constance freshmen-he must keep up his player status. N trying to recuperate while walking back to school with A, C, and J. I wonder if it has anything to do with O rather than the joint? br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / My biggest question is how will B react to O sort of coming onto N? First S and now O? This relationship is taking a lot of hits and I wonder if B will really right for N? But from what I heard from my sources, N and O had some sort of intense connection. Let me know if you think Queen B will really rule or if O will overrule her?br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / You know you love me, br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / Gossip Girl br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / /p  
/div  
/div  
/div 


	5. A Friendship Triangle

h2 class="story_title" style="font-size: 1.6em; margin: 15px 0px 8px; font-family: Arvo, 'Times New Roman', serif; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-color: #eeeeee; padding-bottom: 4px; text-align: center; z-index: 10; color: #333333;"A Friendship Triangle/h2  
div id="restxt" style="color: #333333; font-family: 'lucida grande', tahoma, verdana, arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px;"  
div id="rescontent" style="word-wrap: break-word;"  
div id="story_text" class="story_text" style="border: 0px; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; padding: 8px 8px 18px; line-height: 1.7em; margin-bottom: 0px; margin-left: 80px; margin-right: 80px;"  
p style="line-height: 1.7em;" Oriana couldn't keep from smiling when she walked into the bathroom after her final class. It had nothing to do with the weed, though that had relaxed her a lot and made her believe that everything her classmates were saying about her was actually funny. No, this smile came from meeting Nate, the gorgeous pothead she'd met at Sheep Meadows. Of course, Oriana had not intended to get high-she just wanted to spend the break all the Constance girls got in the middle of the day off campus-but as soon as Nate extended her the joint , she couldn't resist. Plus, he'd let her shot gun off him and she had no idea why she'd thought of that. It was a pretty big slut move for the public eye but Oriana didn't really care she just wanted to talk about it with someone. br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / The door leading to the bathroom burst open and Serena ran in. Her hair was in a bit of disarray but she still looked effortlessly perfect. br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / "Hey, I haven't seen you all day," Serena said as she fished a tube of Nars lip gloss from her purse. "How's everything going?" br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / "Great." Oriana couldn't fight the smile off her face as pulled her hair out of its ponytail and brushed it with her Mason Pearson military brush. br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / Serena arched an eyebrow and turned to Oriana. "I know that look, tell me everything." br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / Oriana shrugged and dropped her brush back into her bag. "I have no idea what you're talking about." br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / Serena rolled her eyes. "I know that look. You met a guy, tell me his name." br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / Oriana shook her head, wanting to make Serena beg for it. br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / "You have to!" Serena whined. br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / Oriana laughed a little. "Fine, if you insist. For break, I went out to Sheep Meadow because the scent of cafeteria onion rings was making me gag. While exploring, I ran into a bunch of guys passing the stick and I thought 'why not?'. So, when I walked up to them, the hottest guy handed me the thing." br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / "Describe him." br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / "He had a lean muscular build, tanned skin, gorgeous green eyes, and a killer smile." br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / "Keep going." br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / "Bascially, one of his friends complained that I was going to get lipstick all over the thing so he let me shotgun off him." br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / "No way!" Serena grabbed Oriana's hands. br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / "Yes and it was so amazing." Her blue eyes sparkled at the thought of him. br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / "Tell me his name." br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / "Nate, it fits him perfectly." br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / Serena's stomach dropped worse than when she was on the Ferris Wheel on Coney Island. Blair and her just mended things between them but she was still forbidden from seeing Nate. If Blair found out that Oriana was into him and that Nate reciprocated those feelings, there was no telling what could happen. br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / Serena twiddled the lip gloss tube between her long fingers nervously. "I know him." br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / "Really?" Oriana paused from detangling her long thick hair to look at Serena. "Do tell." br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / "He's Blair's boyfriend." br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / Serena wanted to close her eyes. She didn't want to watch Oriana get furious or catty, like Serena knew she would. However, Serena believed that she could handle listening to it. br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / "Szerencsés lány," Oriana breathed. br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / What? Serena literally couldn't believe her ears since she had absolutely no idea what Oriana said or what language she had spoken. br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / "What?" Serena asked. br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / Oriana dropped her brush in her bag. "He's cute and she's lucky." Oriana turned to Serena and put her hand on her hip. "But enough about that. I could really use a visit to that place you were telling me about." br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / Serena nodded enthusiastically. "That'd be awesome!" br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / "I could use something relaxing after my day," Oriana said as they exited the bathroom and joined the gaggle of girls headed for their town cars and taxis home. br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / "No problem, I'd love to show you my favorite spots," Serena said. br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / As they neared the front doors, the ran into none other than Kati, Isabel, and Blair. They all glared at Oriana before greeting Serena. br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / "Hey, aren't you coming with us to that cute little bakery to discuss the details?" Blair was smiling too wide and enjoying the fact that she had an upscale party that Oriana was not invited style="line-height: 1.7em;" / Serena's expression drooped a little. "Oh, I'm so sorry, B, I totally forgot." br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / Blair's smile turned into a slight grimace. "So, are you not coming?" She wanted to direct her glare at Oriana but knew that wouldn't do any good. br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / "Not unless she wants to go party with me," Oriana said in a sort of taunting way, her eyes sparkling in cockiness. br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / Blair directed her distasteful gaze in Oriana's direction. "Why would she want to do that when she has homework?" br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / Oriana snorted-it was kind of sexy, much to Blair's misfortune-. "Geez, you sound more like a mom than a friend." br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / Blair rolled her eyes, fully aware of the attention they were attracting from girls leaving. "Serena, do you want to go out with me and the girls to the bakery or out with Oriana?" br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / Serena felt like she was stuck watching a game of tennis the way Oriana and Blair argued. Oriana's strategy was very blunt and sarcastic while Blair was full of thinly-veiled rude comments. It made Serena's head hurt and she don't want to hurt anyone's feelings. br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / She bit her lip and turned to Oriana. "I'm sorry, Blair and I already made plans." br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / Blair smiled to herself confidently. She had won and in front of Kati and Isabel! Oriana wasn't all that. br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / If only she knew what went down between Oriana and Nate. br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / To her surprise, Oriana simply shrugged and slid on those Chloe shades that she'd been caught in yesterday. br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / "It's cool. Some other time." br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / Serena nodded. "I'll call you." br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / "Okay." br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / Oriana slinked out of the school and slipped into the backseat of a sleek vintage Mercedes Benz. Blair hopped that car might just happen to drive off a style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / "Did you hear about the new girl at Constance?" Chuck asked Nate as they walked through Central Park. br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / School had just let out and all the St. Jude's boys were either heading home, practice, or flirting with the hot Constance girls. Chuck and Nate and decided to walk through Central Park because they had nothing better to do. br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / Nate nodded and shoved his hands deeper into the pockets of his black Calvin Klein military jacket. "I think everyone has." br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / "I'm hearing that she's even better than S and from the stories I've heard, I'm inclined to agree," Chuck said. br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / Nate was overcome by curiosity. He'd heard a lot of rumors about the girl without a name but he kind of wanted to hear what Chuck to say since he was Chuck Bass. br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / "Like what?" br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / "For starters, she went to Dubai and had a topless hot tub party with Rihanna. Then, she went to Brazil for Carnival and got arrested there." br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / "For what?" br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / Chuck shrugged. "I have no idea." br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / The girl that Nate met seemed wild but tame at the same time. She certainly wasn't a prude the way she immediately shot gunned off him. br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / "But her eyes," Chuck shook his head, "that's a story. She was blind when she was born but her parents got her some surgery so that she could see when she was one and now, her eyes are like brilliant." br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / They were brilliant, even when she was a little buzzed. Nate wondered if that story was true. He could almost picture her being so happy that she could see the world around her. Maybe that was why her eyes seemed to be filled with style="line-height: 1.7em;" / "Yeah, I've heard." Nate looked at the cocky look in Chuck's eyes. "You know who she is." br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / Chuck smirked. He was one of the biggest gossips in their social circle, which made the rumors about his indistinguishable sexuality all the more valid. "Of course, I do, Nathaniel. Her name's Oriana Jordan, her dad's a big Hollywood director. Enough about her, how are things with Blair?" br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / Nate attempted to blink away the mental image of Oriana and replace it with Blair's. "Great, everything's great." br style="line-height:  
1.7em;" / "Are you sure? Is she still insane about Serena being here or...?" br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / "No, they're friends again." br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / "I'd still be careful if I were you, Nate." Chuck took a long drag of his cigarette. "Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned." br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / Nate knew that was the truth and he didn't want to experience Blair's fury. Blair was being tame with banning him from talking to Serena but she'd probably do something unspeakable if she knew what happened with Oriana./p  
/div  
/div  
/div 


	6. Never Accept Drinks from Guys with Rings

h2 class="story_title" style="font-size: 1.6em; margin: 15px 0px 8px; font-family: Arvo, 'Times New Roman', serif; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-color: #eeeeee; padding-bottom: 4px; text-align: center; z-index: 10; color: #333333;"A Friendship Triangle/h2  
div id="restxt" style="color: #333333; font-family: 'lucida grande', tahoma, verdana, arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px;"  
div id="rescontent" style="word-wrap: break-word;"  
div id="story_text" class="story_text" style="border: 0px; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; padding: 8px 8px 18px; line-height: 1.7em; margin-bottom: 0px; margin-left: 80px; margin-right: 80px;"  
p style="line-height: 1.7em;" Oriana couldn't keep from smiling when she walked into the bathroom after her final class. It had nothing to do with the weed, though that had relaxed her a lot and made her believe that everything her classmates were saying about her was actually funny. No, this smile came from meeting Nate, the gorgeous pothead she'd met at Sheep Meadows. Of course, Oriana had not intended to get high-she just wanted to spend the break all the Constance girls got in the middle of the day off campus-but as soon as Nate extended her the joint , she couldn't resist. Plus, he'd let her shot gun off him and she had no idea why she'd thought of that. It was a pretty big slut move for the public eye but Oriana didn't really care she just wanted to talk about it with someone. br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / The door leading to the bathroom burst open and Serena ran in. Her hair was in a bit of disarray but she still looked effortlessly perfect. br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / "Hey, I haven't seen you all day," Serena said as she fished a tube of Nars lip gloss from her purse. "How's everything going?" br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / "Great." Oriana couldn't fight the smile off her face as pulled her hair out of its ponytail and brushed it with her Mason Pearson military brush. br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / Serena arched an eyebrow and turned to Oriana. "I know that look, tell me everything." br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / Oriana shrugged and dropped her brush back into her bag. "I have no idea what you're talking about." br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / Serena rolled her eyes. "I know that look. You met a guy, tell me his name." br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / Oriana shook her head, wanting to make Serena beg for it. br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / "You have to!" Serena whined. br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / Oriana laughed a little. "Fine, if you insist. For break, I went out to Sheep Meadow because the scent of cafeteria onion rings was making me gag. While exploring, I ran into a bunch of guys passing the stick and I thought 'why not?'. So, when I walked up to them, the hottest guy handed me the thing." br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / "Describe him." br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / "He had a lean muscular build, tanned skin, gorgeous green eyes, and a killer smile." br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / "Keep going." br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / "Bascially, one of his friends complained that I was going to get lipstick all over the thing so he let me shotgun off him." br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / "No way!" Serena grabbed Oriana's hands. br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / "Yes and it was so amazing." Her blue eyes sparkled at the thought of him. br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / "Tell me his name." br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / "Nate, it fits him perfectly." br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / Serena's stomach dropped worse than when she was on the Ferris Wheel on Coney Island. Blair and her just mended things between them but she was still forbidden from seeing Nate. If Blair found out that Oriana was into him and that Nate reciprocated those feelings, there was no telling what could happen. br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / Serena twiddled the lip gloss tube between her long fingers nervously. "I know him." br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / "Really?" Oriana paused from detangling her long thick hair to look at Serena. "Do tell." br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / "He's Blair's boyfriend." br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / Serena wanted to close her eyes. She didn't want to watch Oriana get furious or catty, like Serena knew she would. However, Serena believed that she could handle listening to it. br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / "Szerencsés lány," Oriana breathed. br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / What? Serena literally couldn't believe her ears since she had absolutely no idea what Oriana said or what language she had spoken. br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / "What?" Serena asked. br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / Oriana dropped her brush in her bag. "He's cute and she's lucky." Oriana turned to Serena and put her hand on her hip. "But enough about that. I could really use a visit to that place you were telling me about." br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / Serena nodded enthusiastically. "That'd be awesome!" br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / "I could use something relaxing after my day," Oriana said as they exited the bathroom and joined the gaggle of girls headed for their town cars and taxis home. br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / "No problem, I'd love to show you my favorite spots," Serena said. br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / As they neared the front doors, the ran into none other than Kati, Isabel, and Blair. They all glared at Oriana before greeting Serena. br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / "Hey, aren't you coming with us to that cute little bakery to discuss the details?" Blair was smiling too wide and enjoying the fact that she had an upscale party that Oriana was not invited style="line-height: 1.7em;" / Serena's expression drooped a little. "Oh, I'm so sorry, B, I totally forgot." br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / Blair's smile turned into a slight grimace. "So, are you not coming?" She wanted to direct her glare at Oriana but knew that wouldn't do any good. br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / "Not unless she wants to go party with me," Oriana said in a sort of taunting way, her eyes sparkling in cockiness. br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / Blair directed her distasteful gaze in Oriana's direction. "Why would she want to do that when she has homework?" br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / Oriana snorted-it was kind of sexy, much to Blair's misfortune-. "Geez, you sound more like a mom than a friend." br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / Blair rolled her eyes, fully aware of the attention they were attracting from girls leaving. "Serena, do you want to go out with me and the girls to the bakery or out with Oriana?" br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / Serena felt like she was stuck watching a game of tennis the way Oriana and Blair argued. Oriana's strategy was very blunt and sarcastic while Blair was full of thinly-veiled rude comments. It made Serena's head hurt and she don't want to hurt anyone's feelings. br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / She bit her lip and turned to Oriana. "I'm sorry, Blair and I already made plans." br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / Blair smiled to herself confidently. She had won and in front of Kati and Isabel! Oriana wasn't all that. br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / If only she knew what went down between Oriana and Nate. br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / To her surprise, Oriana simply shrugged and slid on those Chloe shades that she'd been caught in yesterday. br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / "It's cool. Some other time." br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / Serena nodded. "I'll call you." br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / "Okay." br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / Oriana slinked out of the school and slipped into the backseat of a sleek vintage Mercedes Benz. Blair hopped that car might just happen to drive off a style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / "Did you hear about the new girl at Constance?" Chuck asked Nate as they walked through Central Park. br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / School had just let out and all the St. Jude's boys were either heading home, practice, or flirting with the hot Constance girls. Chuck and Nate and decided to walk through Central Park because they had nothing better to do. br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / Nate nodded and shoved his hands deeper into the pockets of his black Calvin Klein military jacket. "I think everyone has." br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / "I'm hearing that she's even better than S and from the stories I've heard, I'm inclined to agree," Chuck said. br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / Nate was overcome by curiosity. He'd heard a lot of rumors about the girl without a name but he kind of wanted to hear what Chuck to say since he was Chuck Bass. br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / "Like what?" br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / "For starters, she went to Dubai and had a topless hot tub party with Rihanna. Then, she went to Brazil for Carnival and got arrested there." br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / "For what?" br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / Chuck shrugged. "I have no idea." br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / The girl that Nate met seemed wild but tame at the same time. She certainly wasn't a prude the way she immediately shot gunned off him. br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / "But her eyes," Chuck shook his head, "that's a story. She was blind when she was born but her parents got her some surgery so that she could see when she was one and now, her eyes are like brilliant." br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / They were brilliant, even when she was a little buzzed. Nate wondered if that story was true. He could almost picture her being so happy that she could see the world around her. Maybe that was why her eyes seemed to be filled with style="line-height: 1.7em;" / "Yeah, I've heard." Nate looked at the cocky look in Chuck's eyes. "You know who she is." br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / Chuck smirked. He was one of the biggest gossips in their social circle, which made the rumors about his indistinguishable sexuality all the more valid. "Of course, I do, Nathaniel. Her name's Oriana Jordan, her dad's a big Hollywood director. Enough about her, how are things with Blair?" br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / Nate attempted to blink away the mental image of Oriana and replace it with Blair's. "Great, everything's great." br style="line-height:  
1.7em;" / "Are you sure? Is she still insane about Serena being here or...?" br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / "No, they're friends again." br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / "I'd still be careful if I were you, Nate." Chuck took a long drag of his cigarette. "Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned." br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / Nate knew that was the truth and he didn't want to experience Blair's fury. Blair was being tame with banning him from talking to Serena but she'd probably do something unspeakable if she knew what happened with Oriana./p  
/div  
/div  
/div 


	7. Jealousy Looks Good On No One

h2 class="story_title" style="font-size: 1.6em; margin: 15px 0px 8px; font-family: Arvo, 'Times New Roman', serif; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-color: #eeeeee; padding-bottom: 4px; text-align: center; z-index: 10; color: #333333;"Jealousy Never Looks Good on Anyone/h2  
div id="restxt" style="color: #333333; font-family: 'lucida grande', tahoma, verdana, arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px;"  
div id="rescontent" style="word-wrap: break-word;"  
div id="story_text" class="story_text" style="border: 0px; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; padding: 8px 8px 18px; line-height: 1.7em; margin-bottom: 0px; margin-left: 80px; margin-right: 80px;"  
p style="line-height: 1.7em;" Blair and Serena walked to Constance together the next day. Their arms were entwined and they were laughing and gossiping, just like the old times. The sky was bright blue but fall was surely upon New York. Most Constance girls donned Hanro fishnet tights underneath their little uniform skirts and donned cute designer beanies over their perfect tresses. The yellow, brown, and red leaves blew all over the area and the wind rusted Serena's golden locks. As usual, Serena looked like a model without trying and for once, Blair didn't hate her for it. As long as they were friends again, everything was okay. br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / "Wait, they were caught in her dad's office?" Blair's upper lip curled in disgust. br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / Serena nodded and had sip of her latte. "And they just kept going at it." br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / Blair shook her head. "I always knew Sasha Ferguson was a whore but I didn't know it went that far." br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / "Well, her personal trainer is sexy." br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / It was just like the old days with Blair and Serena. They were simply conversing and having a good time. Even yesterday, when they were going over details for her parents' dinner party and the little party she was having for the guests her age, Serena had let Blair have the stage and made no suggestions, just nodded and agreed with what Kati and Isabel suggested. It was the best thing that a friend could do. br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / Kati and Isabel were waiting for them at the Met, eating egg and bacon breakfast sandwiches from a French bakery on the top steps. Blair wrinkled her nose at the greasy, high-calorie breakfasts. The only thing she had had so far today was half of a grapefruit and the coffee in her hand. She and Nate were officially going to do it on Saturday but she would be draped in La Perla's latest lingerie set rather than just skin. However, just thinking about sex with Nate made her so nervous that she couldn't eat anyway and she needed to fit into a Dolce Gabbana dress that she saw in Bendel's that only ran in size twos. br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / "Good morning, girls," Blair said coolly but with a smile on her glossed lips. br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / Kati swallowed the huge bite she'd taken out of her sandwich and smiled. "Good morning."br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / "Hi." br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / "Those looked so good but I'm a fan of the danishes myself," Serena said. br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / Blair wanted to critique Serena on encouraging Kati and Isabel's fatty eating habits-she wasn't going to be friends with fat people, no matter how skinny they made her look-but she refrained herself from doing so. br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / "Really?" Isabel asked. br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / Serena nodded. "I get them on Saturdays mostly, though." br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / "Huh..." Isabel seemed to be pondering the thought. br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / "So, did you send out invitations yet?" Isabel asked. br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / Blair nodded. "Everyone's invited but we just have to get a few things with the food people done and we'll be fine." br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / "Cool." br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / "It'll be better than the last one," Blair said. br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / It was a sly comment to Serena's return, when she'd ruined everything. First, she had ruined her move on Nate and the poor guy had been put back under her spell. Now that was over; Serena was dating Dan the Brooklynite and Nate was all her's. br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / Serena didn't seem to notice as she tapped away on her Palm. It was probably just Dan. br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / "Emilia Charleston will be attending with her dad since her mother is still recovering from surgery," Blair said. br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / "Oh, it was too bad about that ski accident," Kati said. br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / "Yeah," Isabel added. br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / Blair felt like a gorgeous philanthropist by inviting people that were having a tough time. It was the charitable time of year. What made it better was Kati and Isabel were taking notice. br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / Serena was still focused on her phone, which got on Blair's last nerve. Had she no respect for her best friend's good deeds? Blair didn't care how supposedly nice moody Dan was; the moment was about her. br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / Serena turned away from them and smiled. "There you are." br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / The heels of black leather Jimmy Choo ankle boots clicking against the steps sounded like gun shots in Blair's ears. Her chest tightened and her throat closed as if she was having an allergic reaction-was it possible to be allergic to another human being?br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / Blair turned around and watched Serena embrace Oriana like they hadn't seen each other in months rather than hours. Oriana's mouth quirked a little as Serena pulled away and turned towards the other with an eager smile on her face. br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / "Hi," Blair managed. br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / "Hey." Oriana lifted her venti Starbucks cup to her lips and adjusted her Louis Vuitton tote on her shoulder. br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / Blair hated the way that Oriana's raven hair fell perfectly over her shoulders in thick, tight curls that even Vanessa Hudgens couldn't achieve. Blair could start a rumor about how it was a weave or extensions but Oriana's hair was obviously natural so there would be no point. She also hated how even though Oriana was wearing makeup, she looked airbrushed and in the good way. br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / "Is that the new Louis?" Isabel asked, completely forgetting that she was supposed to hate Oriana. br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / "They're sold out everywhere! Not even Barney's has them!" Kati echoed. br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / "My mom is very close with him-she named him my godfather-so he gives me purses sometimes," Oriana said in a matter-of-fact manner. br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / Blair cocked her eyebrow. "Really?" br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / "That's so cool!" Serena said. br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / "Thanks." Oriana grabbed Serena's thin arm and turned to her. "We need to talk." br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / Serena nodded. "Can you excuse us for a sec?" br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / "Yeah, we'll catch up later," Blair said. br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / Serena smiled graciously as Oriana led her far enough for Blair, Kati, and Isabel to be out of ear shot. br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / "What's up?" Serena asked. br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / "Well, since you were busy last night, I decided to have a drink in the Palace-" br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / "You're staying at the Palace?" br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / "I thought I told you that. Anyway, this guy bought me drinks and he was kind of perverted." br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / "Like, how perverted are we talking?" br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / "He gave me an FBI-worthy profile of how I looked underage." br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / "That sounds kind of impressive." br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / Oriana rolled her eyes and made a disgusted noise. "And the worst part was that gold pinky ring. I thought only mobsters and old Italian men wore those." br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / Serena's eyes bugged out at the mention of the pinky ring. "Chuck Bass hit on you last night?" br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / "Yes and I'm guessing he does that a lot." br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / Serena nodded and decided not to tell Oriana that Chuck didn't really have a type; just female and consenting. br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / "So, you're not interested in him." br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / Oriana shook her head. "Polished and clean shaven is not my type. There has to be something obscure about the guys I decide to go out with, it makes them real." br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / "You sound like a poet." br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / Oriana smirked. "Funny."br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / Serena giggled and put her hand on Oriana's shoulder. "How about we hang out tonight to make up for what happened yesterday?" br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / Oriana shrugged. "Depends on how much homework I get today. My mom threatened to have a camera installed in my room so that she can make sure I do it." br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / "That sucks." br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / "But you can come over or do I come to you?" br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / "You can come over to my place and meet Eric. Oh! You have to meet Dan, too." br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / "The boyfriend?" Oriana nodded and took a sip of her coffee. "Sure, why not?" br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / Serena couldn't be happier. Oriana was beginning to fit in perfectly; she was certainly the missing piece in the puzzle that was the Upper East Side. br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / Blair happened to think the exact opposite as she glared at the pair. On Gossip Girl, she'd read that Oriana had ditched Chuck at the bar in the Palace hotel. Oriana didn't even have a real house yet but when she did, it was probably going to be a castle or something like that. Blair's problem was that she could kind of see Oriana and Chuck together if Oriana would give him the time of day. Blair didn't blame her for ditching him, though, even though she probably had bewitched him like everyone else. Oriana was turning out to be even worse than Serena and watching them laugh and talk made Blair nauseous. br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / Kati and Isabel stood and watched Blair. br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / "We should get to hymnals, girls." br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / Kati and Isabel followed Blair silently, not knowing how much her insides were boiling./p  
/div  
/div  
/div 


End file.
